


Wrong then it's Right

by IprotectKennyP (dauntperplexity)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bad dates, Bitty and Jack Never Dated, Date shenanigans, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauntperplexity/pseuds/IprotectKennyP
Summary: Kent. Parson.Bitty wanted to be mad. He was, for the most part. He realized that he couldn't be too mad since Kent had placed the highest bid in the entire event. The bid had raised a lot of money for a charity that Bitty held near and dear to his heart.He was happy about that.He was not happy about the fact that, now, it meant that he had to plan a date for him and Kent Parson.





	Wrong then it's Right

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been sitting in my WIP folder for a bit. It's one of the few contained fics I have. 
> 
> The title comes from me mishearing lyrics all the time.

Bitty would never admit that he had forgotten about the auction. He couldn't admit it because it was his idea to sign up for it in the first place. He had suggested to his boss, Nessy, that it would be a great opportunity for them to get the name of their bakery out there. It would also give them a chance for a bunch of rich people to donate to a charity Bitty believed in.

He received the email of who had won the bid for them the day after the charity event. He hoped it didn't look bad that neither him or Nessy had shown. Then again, he would've felt out of place. He was sure that the people at the charity would've been dressed in gowns and tuxedos and while he had a tuxedo for special occasions, he wouldn't have known where to begin to mingle with that crowd.

He read over the email while he was on his break. He wanted to see if the person who bid on their charity was someone famous.

That way, it would be easy for him to google the athlete's likes and dislikes so planning their "date" would be easy for him.

He frowned when he saw the name of the person who bid on his charity.

Kent. Parson.

He wanted to be mad. He was, for the most part. He realized that he couldn't be too mad since Kent had placed the highest bid in the entire event. The bid had raised a lot of money for a charity that Bitty held near and dear to his heart.

He was happy about that.

He was not happy about the fact that, now, it meant that he had to plan a date for him and Kent Parson. Which meant he had to spend hours with a man that he actively despised.

Which was mostly because of Jack. And because of hockey rivalries. Three out of the last five years, it had been the Aces and the Falconers in the Stanley Cup Finals with the Aces coming out on top two out of the three times.

If that wasn't the only reason Bitty hated Kent, it was for the way that Kent treated Jack the one time Bitty met him back when he was in Samwell.

Even though Jack said that the two of them had made up years ago and were civil now, Bitty still had his loyalties. And, honestly, Kent Parson hadn’t really given him a reason to not hate him.

"So, you're going on this date, right?" Bitty asked once the shop was closed down for the night and they had started prepping for the next day. "I'll plan everything, you just have to spend a few hours with a professional hockey player."

"No," Nessy said as she measured out the flour for her famous cupcakes. "Why would I hang out with a hockey player? You have way more in common with him than I do."

"I don't play hockey anymore."

"But you did," Nessy said. "If you're going to take the time to plan it, you're going on the date."

"But what if you plan it?" Bitty said. He was pushing her to go on the date really hard. He knew it. He was desperate and he didn’t care if Nessy called him out on it or not.

He did not want to go on a date with Kent Parson.

"Bitty," Nessy said. "This whole charity thing was your idea. And it was a great idea. The least you can do is take this person. Kent Parson. Out to dinner.” She went to the pantry to grab another bag of flour as the one she had been using ran out. “Honestly. You probably won't even have to spend a dollar. He a gajillionaire, right?"

"Money isn't the issue." With what Bitty was making in the bakery, along with his vlog being sponsored, he had more than enough money to take Kent Parson on any date if he wanted to.

But he didn’t want to.

"Then what is?" Nessy said. "Is it because he's hot? Because I googled him. And he's hot. Very hot. Like our kitchen in the summer hot."

Bitty would have been lying if he said that Kent Parson wasn’t attractive. He was. Very good looking. Pictures didn’t do Kent Parson justice because he knew just how attractive he was in person. But that was beside the point. "Then you go out with him."

"No. Because I have to be here. Every day. At three in the morning."

"Nessy."

Nessy put away the flour and started to measure out the sugar. "Tell me why you don't want to go out with him?"

Bitty froze. He tried to come up with a lie, but the only thoughts that came through were the truth. Nessy probably didn’t want to hear the entire backstory of his history with Kent Parson. Not that there was any history at all. "He's... he's not my type," he said.

Nessy gave him her best impression of the surejan.gif. "If you’re going to lie to my face, you're going. You're gonna plan an average date. You’re going to go on this average date you plan. You’re going to smile and be as polite as possible. And then you're gonna thank the dude for donating to the charity you chose. Is that understood?"

Bitty sighed. She was right. This whole thing was his idea, even if he completely forgot all about it. The least he could do was find a nice place to take Kent Parson to dinner and have a polite conversation. "Yes, ma'am." And, with that, the Kent Parson conversation was over.

They finished prepping for the night and headed home. Bitty had tried not to think about his date with Kent Parson, but, instead, he found himself hyperfocusing on how much he didn’t want to go.

He had just pulled into his parking space at his apartment complex when it hit him. It was a genius idea.

He had two weeks of planning before Kent Parson flew in, which was about as much time as he figured he’d need.

He was going to plan a date.

But it was not going to be a good one.

Or even an average.

He was going to take Kent Parson on the worst date ever.


End file.
